Nothing is Written in Stone
by Encrypto Currency
Summary: Dual Colour, a struggling artist is looking for a new start to his career. He moves to Ponyville hoping a quiet country town will give him the inspiration he needs to make it big, but he finds out from the start, life has a different plan for him, and that nothing is written in stone. [I'm currently awaiting fan response before I continue. Currently T rated, but may change.]
1. Chapter 1: Clean Slate

**Chapter 1: Clean Slate**

 _As tough as life can be, as simple as life can be, you never know when it is going to change, for better or worse._

 _Cloudsdale must be in a good mood today._ Dual thought as he stared at the blank, purple sky. The morning sun was just coming over the horizon. The chilly autumn air gave Dual a real sense of calmness, almost enough that he could stop and start painting a picture right here, right now.

Dual was a tall orange stallion. He was sturdily built, but still on the thinner side. His mane was a black, wavy mess with white streaks in it, his tail fared the same. Dual also sported a pair glasses with red tinted lense. His cutie mark, a pencil and paintbrush crossing over each other. Dual discovered his talent for art very early, earlier than most ponies discover their talent, and he loved it more than anything. From day one he planned to make a living as an artist, only problem was, the world didn't seem have that planned for him.

Dual slowly walked along the rocky dirt road, his eyes glued to the beautiful horizon. His saddle bags full of art supplies were heavy and his back ached. In the distance he could see the silhouettes of a few houses just beginning to take shape, like the opening of a small town. Dual stopped momentarily for a powerful yawn. It had taken him a few days travel, but he finally made it to his new beginning, Ponyville.

As Dual drew closer and closer, more ponies began to materialize in his vision. Farmers waking up early to tend crops, merchants leaving town, dragging their stalls and wagons, and some ponies just out for an early morning walk. Everything looked so laid back and peaceful, Dual really liked it. As he reached the edge of town, more ponies began to appear and a few businesses started to open up for the day. He could have sworn he saw a shortl little dragon for a moment, but whatever it was disappeared into a large house built in a tree. Every so often a pony strolling by would smile a give Dual a friendly nod.

 _This place is just perfect for inspiration. I think this could really be a new opportunity for me._ Dual thought to himself. A smile grin creeped across his face, but quickly disappeared again when his aching back flared up again. A single stream of sweat trickled down his cheek. It had been an exhausting week. Dual trotted over to a nearby public bench and bucked his saddlebags onto it and sat down heavily next to them. He let loose a long sigh as he slowly leaned back on the bench. A cool breeze began to blow and Dual inhaled deeply, smelling all the autumn smells, the loose leaves everywhere, and he swore he could smell a pumpkin patch out somewhere. He began envisioning a new painting. The fall colors swirling across the canvas, converging on the other side. Maybe a few dead trees in the back, some ponies playing in the leaves. Dual looked back up at the slowly brightening sky. The morning sun casted a comforting, pleasant heat on his body, like a warm fluffy blanket on a winter day. His eyelids suddenly felt as though they weighed a thousand pounds each. Slowly his head began to drift backwards as he closed his eyes,, when suddenly a loud voice startled him to the core.

"HI THERE!" A high pitched voice yelled into his ear.

"GAH!" Dual yelped as he jumped off the bench, crashing onto the ground hard. He groaned and slowly lifted his head up to see a very, very, VERY bright pink pony standing on the bench where he had been sitting. She had some of curliest, pinkest hair he had ever seen.

"You're new in town! I can tell because I know eeeeeverypony in town, and not only that, I'm friends with every pony in town! Like even the cranky old donkey who lives on the other end, he was soooooo cranky at first but then we became friends and everything was okie dokie! But don't ask about his toupee, he doesn't like to talk about it…" The pink pony continued rambling at a ludicrous pace.

 _Who the hell even is this? Celestia, she talks fast…._ Dual thought to himself. He slowly scooted backwards a little bit, but every inch he moved back, it seemed the pink pony moved two inches forward.

"...Also there's a boutique in town owned by my friend Rar-" Dual cut her off with a hoof wave.

"Look, I-I'm sorry but, who are you?" Dual asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! I should have said, I'm Pinkie Pie! I greet everypony new in town because I just loooooove every pony! I even show them my party cannon!" Pinkie then seemingly pulled up a cannon out of absolutely thin air. With the push of a button, confetti was launched out of the cannon, and rained down on Dual, who was unamused and confused, yet intrigued by such a strange character. There was a moment of awkward silence as Pinkie just stared at Dual, smiling and waiting for a reaction.

"Right…..So, uh…...Thanks, I guess?" Dual said slowly climbing to his feet. When he was standing straight up, Pinkie then shot straight up to him.

"So what bring YOU to Ponyville new friend?" She asked very excitedly. Dual didn't realize she was a few inches shorter than him until he stood up.

"I uh, I'm just kind of looking for a place to stay for now, maybe work on some new art." He said, scratching the back of his head. It wasn't the whole truth, but he wasn't exactly lying either. Pinkie's eyes widened ever more.

"You're an artist?! That's amazing! I love art! I'm not that good at it but it's still fun to try anyway! You said you needed a place to stay? You can stay at Sugarcube Corner! That's where I live and I'm ALWAYS willing to offer a spare bed to new friends! Would you like that? Would ya? WOULD YA? HUH?" Pinkie gradually got louder and more excited. She talked faster than anypony Dual had met before.

"W-well I'm flattered you'd offer that, I wouldn't want to be a burden…" Dual replied, though he was seriously considering the idea, he really did need a place to stay for at least one night. Pinkie suddenly grabbed his hoof and started dragging him down the road. For a small pink pony, she was real strong.

"Nonsense! Any friend of mine is welcome! I'll even introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Cake! They own the place, but they make the best baked goods in all of Equestria! Oh and you'll need to meet all my friends too! Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity who I was talking about before! Oh did I mention she owns a boutique?" Pinkie jabbered while dragging Dual down the road. Suddenly Dual tried to race back to the bench.

"Wait! Wait! My bags!" He yelled.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Author's note:**

So this first chapter is what you would call a "pilot" chapter I guess. This story was just a recent idea and I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue it or not. Any feedback at all is completely welcome, be it criticism, comments, or you're just having a bad day and feel like yelling at someone! Anyway, if I get some good response to this, I will definitely continue it, I've had a lot of ideas for it and I'd be more than happy to continue it. It may seem a bit short, but that's just my style, I enjoy short chapters. Also, I'm currently keeping the rating at T, but if people want me to switch to M, I'm willing to, but I'm not making this a sex or violence based story.


	2. Chapter 2: Place to Stay

**Chapter 2: Place to Stay**

This marked the first time Dual had ever had one of his legs yanked out of its socket by a mare. The saddle bags certainly had made his back hurt, but his front right shoulder felt as though it was slow being detached from his body. Pinkie Pie continued to pull him forcefully along the road, greeting every passing pony by name.

 _I suppose when you live in a small town, you know everyone._ Dual thought to himself, but his thoughts were once again cut short by the sharp pain in his shoulder. Finally, at an intersection in what seemed to be about the center of town, Pinkie let go of his arm. A sense of relief flooded over him as he gasped for air while putting his front right hoof on the ground.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed, pointing a hoof at a large….. What was it? Dual couldn't really describe the building that well, it looked like something straight out a painting he might have once made. It was a wide building, about two stories with a singular tower acting as a third. It looked like a gingerbread house out of a children's story, but the decor on it was that of frosting off a cake, and the tower just looked like a giant cupcake, birthday candles and all. It could have been a cupcake for all Dual knew.

"Where exactly are we?" Dual asked, rubbing his shoulder to try and alleviate the soreness.

"Sugarcube Corner! The greatest bakery in Equestria!" She announced. She once again grabbed Dual by the same hoof and pulled him up the steps to the front door. It was a large, pink door with candy cane styled pillars on either side of it. She all but kicked in the door and pulled Dual inside. Pinkie once again let go of his hoof. Dual decided to stay a few feet away from here to avoid further injury.

"Wait riiiiiiight here, I'll go get Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie said, hopping into the kitchen located behind the counter. Dual took a look around. The place contained a warm and welcoming interior. A small dining area was just to the right of the front door with small round tables with varying numbers of chairs, to the left was the counter with display cases holding all sorts of delicious looking baked treats, and straight ahead was a stairwell that he assumed was leading to the second floor. Dual strolled up to the counter to browse the display cases.

 _Man everything here looks incredible! Maybe she wasn't exaggerating about this "best bakery in Equestria"._ His stomach grumbled a little bit. There was some murmuring in the kitchen followed by a loud crash. Pinkie Pie then reemerged through the swinging door covered in a white powder.

"Uh, what was that?" Dual asked. Pinkie smiled and giggled to herself.

"I forgot to stop hopping and hopped right into the flour bin!" She said with a big smile. Suddenly a bright blue mare emerged from the kitchen. She too was lightly dusted with flour, but much less than Pinkie. She was sporting a lacey sort of vest, pink earrings, and her mane was a pink ice cream swirl type style. It looked a little odd to Dual but hey, to each his own right? Her cutie mark was that of three cupcakes. She looked at Dual, and her face showed that of a loving, compassionate mare, comparable to a grandmother, but she wasn't quite that old.

"Hello dear, you must be the new one in town Pinkie told me about." She smiled at him. Pinkie piped up before Dual could respond.

"Yupperdoodles! I found him just as he was about to nap without saying hi to me! His name is…. Oh my goodness, I was so excited I didn't ask your name! Oh that is so meany of me! I'm so sorry!" Pinkie said, but never losing that excited tone.

"It's cool Pinkie, my name is Dual Colour. I'm an artist hoping to make a go of it in a new town." He explained to Mrs. Cake.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Dual. An artist huh? I sure could use to paintings to hang up around here sometime!" She replied. Dual laughed.

"I'll see what I can do ma'am." He said, smiling and readjusting his saddle bags.

"No need to be so polite here Dual, we are a simple town. Please, just call me Mrs. Cake. I'd introduce you to my husband, but he's out in town buyng some supplies at the moment. Now Pinkie said you were needing a place to stay?" She asked, somewhat glancing over to Pinkie.

"Uh, yes, I was thinking about bunking at an inn somewhere before Pinkie sort of dragged me over here." Dual replied, also glancing at Pinkie momentarily.

"Nonsense, we have a spare bedroom across from Pinkie's room. I'm sure she's offered it to you already, and you are more than welcome to stay. Any friend of hers is a friend of ours." Mrs. Cake said, pointing her head in the direction of the stairs.

"Yippeee! It'll be like a sleepover! Only it will be more than one night! We are going to have so much fun together!" Pinkie yelled. Once again she grabbed Dual's hoof forcefully and began pulling him towards the stairs.

"Uh, th-thank you Mrs. Cake!" Dual yelled back as Pinkie yanked him up the stairs.

The second floor of the house looked like it was just a lot of storage. As Dual and Pinkie went down the hall, there were a few dark rooms on either side jammed full of boxes and barrels and whatnot. They came into a small opening that had a spiral staircase that lead up to what Dual assumed to be the tower. Pinkie stopped just before those stairs and turned around to face Dual.

"This is the second floor of the bakery! A lot of the ingredients are kept up here, but that room over there is Mr. and Mrs. Cake's room. I wouldn't disturb them while they are in there, but sometimes I dooooooo play my music a little too loud!" Pinkie pointed over to a set of large, dark brown double doors. She then pointed up the spiral staircase.

"Up there is my room and the spare room! That's where we will be staying! This is going to be sooooo fun! I still have to introduce you to all my friends too! Then we can have a big welcoming party for you here at Sugarcube Corner! We can all help make a humongous cake, and we can invite the whole town! Oh it would be so great!" She rambled excitedly. Dual regained his composure a bit once his shoulder wasn't so numb.

"Pinkie I really appreciate that, but I'm not one to be the center of attention, I'm not so sure about all of that." Dual said, looking down a bit. A little bit of anxiety rushed over him.

"Aw it's ok! We can wait until you are ready! But we still do have to go see all my friends! We can go see them one by one starting at Twilight's library! Oh and you can even meet her baby dragon, Spike! Grrrrrrrrr!" She finished by growling and spreading her hooves like wings. Dual could have sworn he had seen a little dragon on the way into town.

"A…...dragon? You all keep a dragon in town?" Dual asked, and little concerned.

"He isn't a big, mean, scary dragon! He is Twilight's helper actually! He is one of the nicest little creatures you'll ever meet! Now come on let's go see your new room!" Pinkie began bouncing up the steps. Dual thanked Celestia she didn't yank him up by the leg. He followed her up the stairs slowly. _I'm not sure I should be kept in an enclosed area with this crazy mare._ He thought as he reached the top

The inside of this tower was much bigger on the inside than the outside. He emerged from the stairs into a large, what seemed to be, living room, with one door on the right side and two on the left. There was a large, comfy looking couch, a fridge, a few book shelves, multiple instruments, a huge grand piano and a….juice bar? _Nah that can't be it._ Dual thought, dismissing the bar. The room was very large and had plenty to entertain yourself with. In the back corner there was even an arcade machine. Dual was speechless.

"You…..Sure have a great setup in here." Dual said gazing around. He was in complete awe. Though he did notice a serious lack of art in the room. Pinkie was jumping up and down in the middle of the room.

"Yup! I even have a trampoline I sometimes set up in here! Come on let's go see your room!" She said bouncing over to one of the too doors on the left side of the room. Dual followed her over. Everything in this mare's world seemed to just defy physics. She opened the door and it was a small room with a simple bed, but plenty of space to set up an easel and art space. There was a single window at one end where he could set up his stuff. The perfect place to paint the outside. Dual walked inside. He was satisfied with the simplicity, it calmed his nerves and perhaps he could even decorate it himself if he stayed long enough. Pinkie bounced in and sat on the bed in front of Dual.

"Pretty cool right?! We can see each other every day and hang out in the living room there! We can have so much fun!" She seemed to not know the difference between an indoor and outdoor voice. Dual bucked his saddle bags onto the dark gray comforter on the bed.

"Yeah, I really do like it. This really is a lot you are doing for me Pinkie, we only met like an hour ago, but I really appreciate this." Dual said sincerely, avoiding eye contact with Pinkie.

"What are friends for! I'll do anything for friends! Especially new ones that I like a lot! I'm gunna go put a scarf on, you unpack and we can go meet my friends!" She said hopping off the bed and dashing into the door on the other side of the living room. " _Like a lot" She sure is a character." Dual thought._

"Oh by the way! The door next to your room is the bathroom!" She yelled from across the lounge. Dual sat down on the bed next to his bags. He flipped them open and began taking his art supplies out. He let a little grin slip across his face. There were a lot of unknowns, but he was considering the idea that he may actually make it here.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Authors note:**

Alright so I decided to do another chapter anyway. The first one was too short for someone to get a good impression of the story right away, so I thought I owed it to add just a little more. I'm continuing to wait on feedback, but I will get started on the next chapter anyway just in case I end up continuing. Hope everybody likes the story and I am very open to any criticisms you have!


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Librarian

I swear it was much warmer this morning, what in the hoof happened? Dual whispered in his head. A cool breeze had really set in since he and Pinkie left Sugarcube Corner to go meet her friends. Pinkie hopped along a few feet in front of him, babbling on about some zebra, Zethora or something? He wasn't really paying attention.

Her dark pink scarf flailed in the cold wind. A sudden idea of a painting popping into his head. A lone pink mare, sitting on a leaf covered hilltop. The colors of fall laid out before her on a meadow. She is smiling, but her eyes are downcast. What is it she is trying to smile through? Pain?

"Don't ya think so?!" Pinkie exclaimed. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as her face was suddenly thrust within centimeters of his. He flinched rather embarrassingly hard.

"Ah! I... I what? Sure?" Dual said, trying to save face a little.

"I knew you would! I mean how could a whole town be scared of one single zebra? All she wanted was to come to town and shop!" She replied back.

She turned forward once again, resuming her bouncing.

"Truth be told, I was scared of her once too, haha! But once I finally met her she was sooooo nice and it turns out she was super talented in curing-"

Dual tuned her out once again. As friendly as she was, he could only listen so much. Dual peered around her body and could see a large tree they were heading straight for. It looked to have been hollowed out in order to make a home out of it. There was a door, multiple windows, multiple stories and... wait was that a telescope? Sure enough a massive telescope was emerging from the top of the tree, pointed off into the blue. Dual stared in awe.

"Whoa..." He said out loud. Pinkie took notice and immediately dropped what she was previously talking about.

"Impressive right?! Twilight just got the giant telescope and it's soooo cool! She let look into it once and I didn't see much but maybe it was because it was during the day. Was it during that day? Oh no I forget... But anyway that's Twilight's library! She is the first of my so so many friends I want you to meet. Come on!" She finished and grabbed Dual by his front right hoof and yanked forward, double time.

Aw not again! The sharp pain immediately flared up in his shoulder again as he began stumbling to keep up with the mare. Before he knew it she was knocking on the front door of the library and he was gasping for air. Pinkie still had a tough grip on him still, but atleast she wasn't pulling anymore. Pinkie knocking on the door once more.

"Twiiiiiliiiiight! Open up I brought a new friend you need to meet!" Pinkie yelled up at the tree.

There were a few moments of silence followed by a sudden large crash. It was enough even Pinkie winced. There was some light shuffling before the door suddenly began to glow pink and sparkly. It then opened by itself and a violet coated mare emerged. She had an open book on her head and an unamused expression on her face.

"Pinkie... What have I told you about being so loud?" The violet mare began.

Pinkie smiled a little cheesily.

"Hehe, sorry Twi, I forgot again. But it's important! A new pony just moved in town and you need to meet him!" Pinkie said.

Pinkie suddenly yanked Dual up to her side with force.

How strong is this mare?!

"This is Dual! I found him just this morning as he come into Ponyville and he is out new best friend!" Pinkie said proudly.

"Dual, this is Twilight Sparkle, the most talented unicorn in all of Equestria and the town librarian! She also is a student of Princess Celestia's!" Pinkie continued.

Twilight's expression softened to a much more friendly one when her attention shifted to Dual. She immediately stuck out her hoof.

"Hi there! Nice to meet you! Pinkie plays my reputation up just a teensy bit, no need to be intimidated hehe." Twilight said, smiling.

Dual shook her hoof with his left. The right was in too much pain.

"Uh, pleasure, I've heard a lot about you in the... four hours I've been here." Dual said.

Pinkie's grin was unnaturally wide at this point.

"Yay! New friends already!" She yelled happily.

Twilight winced a little.

"Right... Well why don't you come inside? I was just about to take a break from my studies." She beckoned them to follow her back inside.

The inside of this tree was massive. This town sure had a way with huge interiors. Two story high book shelves lined the walls of this... atrium? Something like that. It was a massive circular room with a staircase on one side that led up to what Dual could only assume was Twilight's actual living area. It was just as Pinkie said, impressive.

Twilight led them over to a desk against the wall lined with books, papers, notes, weird scientific instruments, a lot of crazy stuff that was way out of Dual's knowledge.

"This right here is where I spend most of my time. I conduct all of my studies and pre-experiments here. Want to know what I am currently working on?" Twilight asked.

"Sure why not, I'm not much of a science pony myself mind you." Dual replied.

"Not a problem! This one is rather simple, it is an in depth study of physics of magic. Mainly the quantum enta-"

"BORRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" A random voice came from above. All three ponies suddenly looked up to see and cyan pegasus hovering just above their heads. Her rainbow mane was simply...stunning.

Now that is truly art. Dual thought, absolutely mesmerized by the mane.

The cyan mare lowered herself to the now scowling Twilight.

"What's goin on Twi? Boring the new pony with your egghead stuff?" The mare said teasingly.

"It is not egghead stuff! It is all very important in the understanding of how magic affects our world when we use it!" Twilight shot back. "Don't embarrass me in front of the new pony!"

The cyan mare couldn't help but laugh. They all stared at her until she finished. She final composed herself and looked to Dual.

"Oh yeah, new guy! How's it goin dude, name's Rainbow Dash, the fastest pegasus in Cloudsdale and by far the coolest!" She said very boastful. Usually Dual didn't appreciate cockiness, but she wore it well, and he definitely liked her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dual. I'm an artist, mostly painting. The fastest you say? Flying or running?" He asked.

Rainbow's ear perked at the mention of "artist".

"An artist? Dude I toooooootes need you to get a portrait of me doing the sonic rainboom! It would be the coolest thing to hang on ANYONE'S wall! And both, to your question."

"Um, I suppose I could try that. You are one of the most unique looking mares I've seen that's for sure." Dual said, rubbing his chin.

"You mean it? Awesome! How much do you charge?" She asked excitedly.

"Rainbow Dash, you REALLY interrupted the conversation we were about to have." Twilight suddenly cut in. Dual replied before Rainbow could.

"It's is alright Twilight, I'm still trying to meet everyone first, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." Dual turned back to Rainbow, who had now landed. "I'm still looking to make new friends here, so for you, no charge."

Rainbow's eyes widened.

"What?! You really mean it? YES! Finally I'm going to get the portrait I deserve!" She jumped into the air and flapped her wings heroically. She then pointed at Dual.

"Tomorrow at noon in the park, don't be late!"

"Why don't we just invite all the girls there to watch? You can meet everyone at the same time Dual."Twilight cut in once again.

"I'm game, that's a great idea." Dual said adjusting his glasses.

"Well it's a date then!" Twilight said excitedly.

Pinkie suddenly raced in from out of the void. Nobody had even noticed she had disappeared.

"Diiiiid I hear something about a PARTYYYYY?" She asked, stupidly excited.

"I mean, kinda, we are just all going to meet up at the park tomorrow to watch as Dual paints Dash." Twilight answered Pinkie. Pinkie eyes lit up even brighter than usual, if that were even possible. She began hopping up and down at a rate the was extremely unnatural.

 _Ok now I know for sure something about her is just straight up defying the laws of physics._ Dual thought.

"It is definitely a party! Oh I need to prepare then! I need to make food and prepare partly supplies and get invitations out and find a great spot and put up decorations and….and… Oh my goodness we need to go prepare Dual!" Pinkie suddenly grabbed Dual's leg and raced out the door, dragging him behind.

"But we just got here!" Dual yelled, skidding helplessly across the ground.


End file.
